


Going Once, Going Twice...

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, charity auction, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he's up on the stage, Dean deeply regrets volunteering to be auctioned off as a date-for-a-night to try and help save the local high school where his best friend Jo works as a teacher. That is until he meets the gorgeous guy with the blue eyes who won said date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once, Going Twice...

“Wait, Jo! No, you can’t make me do this, man!” Dean sputtered as his best friend Jo pushed him onto the stage that was set up in the middle of the large football field. Several other guys about Dean’s age were already lined up there. “I changed my mind, okay! I can’t-”

“Oh, stop being such a big baby! You’re doing the right thing, Winchester. Besides, you’re pushing thirty and you’re still painfully _single_. If you’re lucky, you might even get something out of it, you know.” Jo told him in a brisk tone that indicated that there was no backing out of this now.

Dean shuddered as she gave him a last shove in the right direction, and he was on the brink of having a downright heart attack when he caught sight of the large sea of people that was expectantly staring up at the stage. He never should’ve agreed to this. _Ever_.

It hadn’t sounded so bad in theory; Dean’s friend Jo was a teacher at the local high school, and the school was organizing this charity auction to raise money, so that they would be able to pay for some much needed renovations. It was either this, or closing down the school. And so when Jo had asked Dean for his help, he had said yes within a heartbeat, more than willing to help his friend keep her job.

But of course he had forgotten about the importance of reading the fine print. The second he’d arrived at the school, he’d found out that blindly trusting Jo was a stupid thing to do. He was going to be auctioned off like some kind of prize, and he’d be forced to go on a date with whoever was willing to pay the biggest sum of money.

If that wasn’t fucked up, Dean didn’t know what was.

“Hey there, nervous?”

Dean jerked his head around when the person standing next to him nudged his side. The guy was a lot shorter than Dean, and he had blond hair that was messily combed back.

“Ehm… I don’t know, kinda. I think this is all just…” Dean didn’t even know _what_ it was, but the guy was already nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, tell me about it, I’m only doing this to humor my brother, he’s a teacher here. The name’s Gabriel, by the way.” The guy, Gabriel apparently, said conversationally.

“Ditto, I’m doing this to help out my friend.” Dean replied with a sideways scowl at Jo who was standing in the front row now, giving him the thumbs up. “I’m Dean.”

They didn’t get a chance to carry on the conversation, for the background music was suddenly turned off, and the sickly sweet voice of a female introducing herself as ‘Becky Rosen’ blared out of the speakers.

Dean zoned out as she explained the rules one more time; he knew them all too well. Someone, possibly a creepy old cat lady or a perverse bald guy in his late forties, was going to pay to take him out. This was bound to end in a disaster. He was going to _murder_ Jo.

“Alright, now that we’re all on the same page, let’s get this show on the road!” Becky squealed cheerfully.

That was when the _real_ suffering began. Dean had to stand there and watch as all of his fellow victims got auctioned off one by one, knowing that soon, it would be _his turn_. The suspense was killing him, and he nervously fumbled with his shirt, trying to ignore his sweaty palms. When Gabriel got ‘won’ by a middle aged woman with greasy hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a month, Dean threw his newly made acquaintance a sympathetic half-smile.

Gabriel grimaced back at Dean as the woman eagerly took Gabriel’s hand and all but dragged him away from the stage, a wicked glint in her eyes.

“And now, last but not least, meet Dean Winchester!” Dean felt his insides turn to stone when his name echoed from the speakers. “Dean lives in our beautiful town, is twenty-nine years old, and works as a mechanic. He’s especially passionate about classic cars, and the best news, ladies and gentleman; this fabulous piece of eye candy is still _single_!”

Cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd as Dean begged for a black hole to swallow him. Yup, he was _definitely_ going to kill Jo.

The bidding went by in a rush. Blood was pounding in Dean’s ears, for the most part blocking out Becky’s chipper voice.

“200, do I hear 200? Yes! Do we have 300?”

Dean’s lips were pressed into a tight line as he stared down at the audience. He tried not to make direct eye-contact with anyone, because if he did, he was sure that he would faint.

“500 for the lovely lady in the front.” Becky chirped.

Dean’s eyes rested on the forty-something year old woman with badly-dyed blonde hair who was making eyes at him; the one who was willing to freaking pay 500 bucks to go out with him. When she noticed that she had Dean’s attention, she gave him a toothless grin. Dean swallowed the emotion of the moment. Well this was going to _suck_ …

“500 going once, 500 going twice-”

“600!” A deep voice called out of the blue.

“600 for the gentleman in the back!” Becky shouted. “Do I hear 650?”

There was a moment of silence during which Dean’s head snapped up and his eyes scanned the crowd to find this new mysterious bidder, but there were too many people and Dean gave up.

“No?” Becky called again. “600 going once, 600 going twice… Sold! And look, our winner is none other than our own Castiel Novak! One of our most respected teachers and, as most of you know, the brain behind this charity event! You may come and collect your date, Castiel!” She added excitedly as she patted Dean on the shoulder.

More cheering and clapping from the crowd.

Dean barely got a chance to exchange a puzzled look with Jo before he was met with a pair of azure eyes that belonged to the handsome guy that had come up to the stage and was now standing right in front of him.

“Hello there.” The attractive stranger said quietly so that no one but Dean could hear, gently putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and giving it a curt squeeze. “This will only take a second.”

Dean frowned as Becky handed the microphone to Castiel, and Castiel offered her a kind smile that made Dean’s heart stutter.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for being here today and joining our auction. Your generosity is very much appreciated. We will soon announce the total amount of money that we’ve collected today to fund the renovations, but until then, please feel free to enjoy a drink or a snack. You have all been wonderful.” Castiel ended his speech with a nod at the audience, and more clapping ensued.

When Castiel returned the mic to Becky, she immediately started babbling at her audience again. Dean was genuinely surprised when he felt how Castiel lightly placed a hand on his lower back, while Becky rambled on and on.

“Let’s get you away from here, you look truly uncomfortable.” He murmured, leading Dean off the stage.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, and once they were no longer being watched by many curious eyes, Castiel stopped walking. Dean paused too, turning to face Castiel.  They were standing at the very edge of the football field, the noise of the crowd a distant hum. It had all gone so fast, and Dean took a moment to examine the other man a bit more closely now that he had the chance.

The only accurate conclusion was that Castiel looked _stunning_. His incredibly blue eyes had been the first thing to catch Dean’s attention, but upon taking a better look, Dean had to admit that the guy was just overall gorgeous. On a scale from one to ten, Castiel was an  _eleven_.

When it finally occurred to Dean that he was rudely ogling the good-looking teacher, he quickly tried to come up with something smooth to say. Naturally, he failed. Dean suspected that his incoherence had to be caused by the way Castiel was looking at him; as if he was trying to look right into Dean’s soul.

“So… I didn’t even know that this was _allowed_ … Bidding when it’s your own auction and all.” Dean muttered, feeling a bit exposed under Castiel’s scrutiny.

But then Castiel laughed, a soft, beautiful sound.

“There is no rule that says it _isn’t_ allowed.” He countered with an uneven smile and a playful wink. “But truth be told, Dean… I just wanted to give you an out. You looked truly mortified up there, and I was going to donate to our school anyway, so I figured I’d save you.” He continued in a more earnest manner.

Oh. _Oh_. Dean’s heart abruptly deflated. Castiel hadn’t been eager to go on a date with him. Castiel simply was a decent person who had sensed Dean’s discomfort about the whole auction thing, and who had been polite enough to help him out.

Dean attempted to hide his disappointment, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t detect it. But then he decided, _screw it_ , he was _allowed_ to be disappointed, even though Castiel’s intentions had been noble.

“Right… Of course you don’t wanna go on that date with me. You’re merely a chivalrous guy doing good deeds. Just my luck, huh?” Dean said gruffly, taking a step backwards to put some distance between them. “I’ll go then, but thanks for the talk.”

Before Dean could turn his back on the blue-eyed teacher, Castiel grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving, his eyes boring into Dean’s again.

“Are you kidding me, Dean? Why on earth _wouldn’t_ I want to go on a date with you? It was  _you_ who seemed opposed to participating in this! I didn’t want to make you even more uncomfortable than you already were by forcing you to go through with the date.” Castiel pointed out, not letting go of Dean’s arm. “But if you want me to take you out on a date, I’ll gladly do so.”

Dean blinked, unable to speak. _Great_. This guy was too nice for his own good, and Dean had been a total dick.

“So, do you want to go on a date?” Castiel pressed, basically trapping Dean with the intensity of his blue stare.

“With you? Hell yeah.” Dean replied without further hesitation. “I mean… Only if you want to go on a date with me as well. I kinda acted like a jerk just now. Plus, I guess I’m even more of a jerk because I’m suddenly on board with the whole dating-thing now that my date turns out to be really… Really _wow_.” He uttered, feeling insecure all of the sudden.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him, but Dean didn’t miss how flustered the guy looked at the compliment. _Winning_.

“You’re forgiven, Dean. And if you don’t mind me saying… You are pretty ‘ _wow_ ’ yourself.”

Payback was a bitch; Dean was the one blushing now. They stood there for nearly a minute, trading shy smiles. Their little moment didn’t end until Castiel glanced at his watch and sighed.

“I have to get back on stage to reveal the final results of the auction.” He explained. “Wait for me? We can discuss the details for our date when I’m done, if you like?”

Dean nodded, more than willing to wait.

“Lovely. I’ll talk to you soon.” Castiel promised, then leaned in to give Dean a lingering kiss on the cheek before giving him one last smile and heading back to the festivities.

With a goofy smile, Dean touched his cheek, fingers brushing the exact spot where Castiel’s lips had kissed him. He decided that getting back at Jo could wait for a bit. For now, he was going to find her and give her a bone crushing _hug_ , because if it wasn’t for her… He never would have scored this very _wow_ date.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
